WCN&M Lemons
by MusingAIR
Summary: The title says it all the lemons of my other fics What Comes Next and Moments, though you do not have to read them to understand.


**Hey you all, here is the next shot (VIII) this part two of Telling the Pharaoh. Thank you, NanohXFateXAsuna and Aqua girl 007, for review and to the rest of you for reading. As well as xxHinaAngelxx for following this fic. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this my name would be Takahashi and is not so….**

**BEWARE! This contains, mature contain: Sexual (lemon) so if you don't like it when you get to **** only scroll down till you see **** again.**

* * *

**Mana's POV **

I was sitting up on the palace wall, looking out to the village. I could hear the music from here. I was dying to go over there, but I was still hopping that Atem would show up. I hadn't seen him since this morning when I asked him to join me.

I looked up at the moon, it was getting late and if I didn't leave now I would miss the best part. It wasn't the feast, no I had already eaten. It was when the few spell-casters that lived with in the village came out and expressed themselves. It was beautiful and this year was going to be the one that I took part of it.

I turned and looked at the courtyard; it would seem that Atem hadn't been able to get away. I had wanted to show him the secret beauty that was hidden within his own Kingdom and I had surprise for him as well.

I shook my head, reminding myself that he had responsibilities that he couldn't get away from.

I was about to jump towards the nearest tree when I heard footsteps. I turned, surprised, I had given up hope of seeing him.

"Prince, you made it." I said nearly losing my balance from my excitement.

He nodded, though it would seem that he was deep in thought. Atem quickly climbed up the wall.

He turned to me and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek.

I pouted, but he ignored me.

I sighed. Whatever was wrong with him, he would tell me when he was ready.

"Look," I titled my head in the direction of the festivities. "Are you ready?"

He nodded as I stood up.

Without looking down, I jumped landing on light feet on the nearest branch.

I looked back at Prince, he was gapping at me. I laughed. I had never showed him this way out of the palace, but tonight it had to be done this way. The guards wouldn't let us out if our life depended on it.

"You're going to have to jump."

He shook his head, masking his shook.

"You're crazy, I hope you know that?"

I shrugged and began to head down to the firm sand. Atem jumped and landed a little harder then was necessary but it was to be expected he wasn't use to the jump.

"Wasn't that bad," I called up.

I knew that he was sending me a glare however I didn't look up.

When both of us reached the ground, I snaked my arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on his jaw. He wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close.

"I'm glad you made it." I smiled up at him. He looked down at me and gave me a half smile. I could still feel the distance that he was putting between. I wondered why he was being so withdrawn.

I let go of him and started walking, we didn't have much time before the show started. Si I would have to worry about it later.

As we neared the village the music became louder, I wanted to run towards my people. Yet, I had to remember that I was with Atem and he didn't know of my past.

I saw Atem looking around us, tense if anything were to happen.

"Relax, nothing happens at this hour."

He turned to her curiously.

"Why?"

I grinned.

"For what's to come."

I knew that he was going to hate the vague answer, but I wasn't going to giving it away.

I discreetly herded him to where I was going to be.

Every spell-caster that was to participate was standing in a specific place. The whole of us created a circle surrounding the people. Mahad had explained this to me weeks before. We were hidden from plain view, though the people never got violent against us. It was still smart to tack precautions.

Atem looked around. I doubted that he noticed the cloaked person to our sides. One of them was a girl slightly older than me. She smiled though when she saw Prince she frowned. I didn't know her name but I knew that she would stay quiet till the end.

"Mana what is going?"

I looked up at the moon and smiled. It was mid-night.

As I turned to him a dragon's roar was heard through the crowd. The music stopped and the villagers were quiet. They knew what was to come.

Yet, that wasn't to say that Atem didn't start to look around, prepared for danger.

As the silence stretched thumbing was heard. The spell-casters had taken over the music.

I grinned.

I noticed that Atem hadn't relaxed.

As the beat quicken more dragons' roars were heard, but they went with beating of the drums.

Atem looked around anxious. I sighed. It was a good thing that no dragon had appeared yet or would.

When the drums and dragons died down a bit; the wedjeny and sheneb started and a girl with purple hair and a short outfit started laughing, calling attention to her. The villagers knew what she was, they made a big circle around her. Giving her room to dance and jump around. When the circle was big enough, she stopped and bowed.

Atem turned to me. "Mana what is going on?"

I was about to respond when another light-creature jumped next to the other girl, but as she landed she opened her marvelous white wings and flew up to the sky. She flew over the head of the people, wherever she went a sparkle of dust drifted down. The people began to smile and laugh. Soon more light-creature took the stage. They danced with the people using their powers to lift their spirits and filled them with joy.

I felt the need to join them, but a stronger sensation kept me where I was. Just as the third song ended, white flacks made their way towards the ground. It was beautiful and everyone as one looked up to stare at the new fairy. She was dressed in a long blue dress and had white hair. Everybody was filled with wonder about the magical new substance. Before the next song started the fairy disappeared in a whirl of wind. The other creature jumped into the air and the ones that could started to fly.

A deep inside I knew it was my turn. I hoped that Atem wasn't going to try and stop me. I walked to the edge of the shadow and began murmuring a quiet spell. A horde of lights appeared moving in the sky as if they were insects and I knew that when someone touched them they would feel love coursing through them. The same love I felt for Atem. I wanted to show him how I felt, but I could never find the words to express my feelings to him.

Atem was staring at me. I knew that knew that it was me that made the lights.

"Atem around us are nearly 20 spell-casters, every year by some instinct we all come together and create this. The people don't fear us either."

"This is what you meant by seeing the people's spirit?"

I nodded.

"Yes, those creatures you saw were people's Ba, light-creatures."

"And that light you made?"

I blushed.

"Touch it."

He looked at me as he reached out and the light was absorbed into his skin. I saw his eyes glaze over with emotions and after blinking a few times. He turned to me.

"That's what I feel for you." I said simple I couldn't met his eyes. After how distant he had been during most of the night. It felt weird showing him this.

Atem walked over to me and warped his arms around me pressing me close to his body.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

I nodded turning around to wave at the girl. She was looking at us with confusion, but nodded. I knew that she had to stay concentrated on the instruments. As we passed the people, I saw Bas dancing with kids or in a circle with a group of people. I smiled.

We walked to the Nile far off from village.

"So tell me about that." He said while we walked by the boarder of the river, hand in hand.

"I found out about the casters on my first Wen-Renpet in the village. I later asked Mahad about them he told me that all magicians felt a pull when large amounts of magic are being used. Especially when a gathering as big as the one you saw today."

Atem nodded.

"Atem the palace doesn't know about them and they like it that way. Most of them come from our towns to do this one show for an hour at most."

He stayed quiet. I sighed. He was so quiet tonight and distant. I stopped and sat down, pulling him with me.

"Prince what is going on?" I asked impatient.

He stared off into the shimmering waters of the river.

"I told my Father."

I observed him dumbfounded; no he couldn't mean what I fear.

"He surprisingly gave us his blessing, in his weird sort of way. However he also told me about…." Atem trailed off, but I saw him looking at my stomach.

I closed my eyes. He knew and that wasn't what scared me, I had planned to tell him lunar cycles back, but we fought and I saw it as something else he would only worry about.

"He told you that I can't bear children." I stated looking at my feet.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mana? "

I never lifted my eyes.

"I was afraid, you remember our argument that we had awhile back about the Priests approving of me and the Kingdom as well. I knew that this would be another reason and about this they would be right."

"Mana, I-"

I interrupted him.

"Atem, I know that you don't care, but what will happen when the Priests demand an heir from you and I can't give you one. I could also never live with the fact that you bedded someone else. It would break me." Tears were sliding down my face. "I know it is selfish of me Atem. I know that you have already been with other girls from court, but I want you to myself. Every time I saw you talking to one of the _others_ I wanted to claw my eyes out, kill you and kill her." I sobbed. I accepted that I could very well be losing him after having this talk with him. He had a duty first with the Kingdom and I understood that I would always come second to it. It was his responsibility as future-Pharaoh.

Atem put his arm around me.

"Mana," he whispered close to me ear. "I could never want anyone else but you, (**I know, I know cliché and sappy :P**) you are the one person that actually has meaning in my life."

I lifted my head and turned to face him. He was sitting next to me, his face but a few inches from mine.

"Atem, but the-"

He shook his head.

"It was a weak attempt to distract myself from who I really wanted. When I was with them I tricked myself that they were you and when reality hit I felt like a fool. Mana my heart has been yours since even before I knew that it was."

Her breathe hitched. No he couldn't mean that, why would he? He knew that I could never give him what he wanted.

"Atem…"

"Mana, my father told me that I had to follow my heart before anything else. 'A Pharaoh who ignores his heart is a Pharaoh that all shall fear.' My heart tells me to follow you to the very depths of the Underworld and I know that will never change. I cannot have a life if you're not in it."

I was staring at him. I felt my heart swell and nearly burst from happiness from hearing him say those words, but I was still afraid to hope.

"Mana, when I take the throne we shall make our relationship public and I promise you that everyone will accept it. If they want an heir, well my cousin can give them one. He is of course part of the royal family." He took in a deep breathe. "Mana I will never do anything to hurt you, I would prefer to rip my heart out first."

I kissed him; I didn't know what to say to him. So I decided to tell and show all that I was feeling through the kiss. The kiss was gentle, yet filled with so much more. Atem cupped my cheek with his free hand pulling me closer. I couldn't complain. One of my hands tangled itself within his tri-colored locks. It was incredibly soft.

Atem coaxed my lips to open. I sighed when I felt his tongue meet mine. I warped my other arm around his neck as I uncurled my legs and started to lean down, pulling him with me. Our lips never broke contact and now that he was on top of me I felt every hard angle of his body. I was lost and I never wanted to be found.

We unfortunately had to break the kiss after a while. We both still needed to breathe.

"Mana… I never want to let you go," he whispered against the skin of my neck.

"Then stop pushing me away, Atem… I do not care of the darkness that resides within your heart" He looked at me surprised, his head a few breaths from mine. I chuckled dryly. "Stop trying to protect me from something that I have already accepted. I want to be yours, body, soul, heart, and mind."

With that I leaned up and grazed his lips with mine. He captured them. This kiss was different from the previous one it was more demanding and it would seem that my hands had a mind of their own.

His fingers ran down the side of my arms as he began to kiss me slowly down to my collarbone. He placed on of his hands on my waist, preventing me from moving. As he reached the edge of my tunic he looked up at me. I was breathing heavily, my heart beating like crazy I wanted to feel more of him.

His other hand slipped underneath my tunic, touching first my stomach and hesitated before the edge of his fingers grazed the rise of my breasts.

I moaned, not caring that he heard me.

"Please… Atem…" I murmured. I couldn't handle it if he was only going to tease me.

He leaned up, kissing me with pure hunger. I moaned louder this time feeling his hand cup my breast. His thumb began to graze my nipple as my hands trailed down his back, feeling his defined muscles.

I slide one of my hands to his front, feeling the taunt muscles of his stomach. Without thinking about I pulled his tunic over his head, breaking the kiss but for a moment. My hand roamed freely feeling chest to his stomach.

Atem became more aggressive with his touches. He started to message my breast tugging and squeezing it, making me whimpered asking for more.

He pulled back and stared into my hooded eyes, as if asking if I was completely sure. I suspect he saw something in my eyes that pushed him to continue. The hand that was on my waist pulled my tunic off from me his other hand never stopping.

He stared at me, our only source of light was the moon but I knew that he saw everything. I felt a little self-conscious from the intensity of his gaze, but I didn't try to cover myself up. Just kept trailing my hands through the plains of his body and every once in while my hands dipped lower. I looked up to his eyes. They were a magnificent swirl of crimson his pupils were dilated showing me that he was as affected by me as I was by him.

His eyes and the harden organ I felt near my nether region were the only things that gave away his desire.

Atem bend his head and began to suck rather harshly on the nipple that had been ignored by his hand. I arched towards him my hand clawing at his back. My other grabbed him by his hair telling him not to stop.

I felt his smirk against my breast, yet as he had his way with my breasts I didn't notice his other hand began to drift lower and lower to the edge of my skirt. Before my brain registered what he was intending to do, his hand dipped within my skirt and cupped me.

My eyes snapped open as I gasped. He began to rub his palm against me waves of pleasure crashed through me. He lifted his head and look into my hooded eyes, I could only guess what he saw, because he growled and attacked my lips with such force that left me breathless. The hand that had been on my breast stopped and began to undo the belt that held my skirt up.

I cried out in shock as he plunged one of his digits within my depths. He stopped and looked at me with concern.

"Mana…?"

I shook my head, not able to find my voice. I had to take in a few deep breaths before I was able to talk.

"No Atem… don't stop." I could barely say the words. And to prove my point of wanting to continue I slipped one of my hands underneath his Shendyt rubbing my hand against him.

Atem groaned. He resumed the movement his finger within her.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, I wanted to feel him inside of me, closer than we had ever been.

"Atem… p-please… I- I need you." I muttered feeling the coil of tension within me tighten with every thrust of his fingers. My hand stopped as his eye opened to look at me with desire, lust and love. He slipped his finger out of me and undid the knot that held my skirt. I mimicked his movement and undid the knot that held his Shendyt in place.

We took a moment to look over each other we had never gotten this far. The sand beneath me was warm from the heat of the day, the party and all our duties were forgotten in this moment it was just us. We threw the linen in the direction that our tunic had gone to.

Atem spread my legs with his knees, positioning himself right at my entrance. I shuddered in anticipation and the feel of him grinding himself against me. I groaned at the sensation.

He guided his tip into my entrance, pushing himself slowly into me, stretching me.

I whimpered. The pain breaking the wonderful haze I had been in.

Atem pressed his lips against my face, trying to comfort me.

"Forgive me… Mana…" I heard him curse as he continued to drive deeper into me. "I can't stop, not even to spare you this pain." He panted.

I nodded rising my legs to wrap them around his waist. "Don't stop, Atem." I muttered through the pain, squeezing my legs, driving him a few inches deeper, reaching her maidenhead. With a quick and final trust he broke through.

I hissed against the pain, though my back arched to meet him.

He stilled, waiting for me to get use to this new sensation. As the pain receded I felt the wonderful sensation of fullness and gave an experimental twist of my hips. This cause Atem to groan, he began to move, picking up a pace.

I couldn't do anything but moan his name and soon he started to speed up, turning my moans into scream. My hips began to meet him thrust for thrust as my hand clawed at his back, trying to get closer to him.

Before too long, I began to feel the tension that had been in my stomach return but with a vengeance. I screamed his name and bite into his shoulder as I found release. My muscle clenched around him pushing him into his own release.

It was, I don't know how later that he pushed himself off me and laid down on his back, pulling me on top of him.

I was still to beat to say anything, I was only glad that I was in his arms. I felt him kiss me on my head and whispered something that I couldn't hear. I just knew that this was a Wen-Renpet that I would never forget.

We soon drifted off to sleep, both of us to try to talk or to worry about the upcoming days. I knew that questions were going to be asked wondering about our where about of the previous night and why neither of us was seen earlier on in the morning.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up to the heat of the sun against my cheek and stretched my body, surprised to feel that I didn't have any cloth on. I sat up and looked to see that I had been using Prince as a pillow. I stared at him brazenly looking over his magnificent body, my eyes landed on a small bruise on his shoulder.

My cheeks redden at the flood of memories, remembering what we had done last night.

I felt Prince's muscle tense beneath me.

"Morning," he mutter in a voice filled with sleep.

I turned around resting my head on his chest, looking up at him.

"Hey," I whispered back.

He ran his hand through my hair and back.

"You're covered in sand."

I laughed.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

A trace of a smile remained on his lips.

"We're going to have to head back soon."

I sighed.

"I know," I looked over my shoulder at the Nile. "Though, I feel like a bath first. Want you join me?" I asked batting my lashes at him.

He chuckled and before I could do anything he stood up and threw me into the cool water. I sputter water out of my mouth when I surfaced and glared at him. Atem was laughing, freely without care that brought a smile to my lips. Yet, I wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily.

* * *

**There you go hope you enjoyed it and if you read the lemon tell me what you thought of it. To the ones that do not like them, do not worry they will not be that common, but of course I had to write down their first time. Anyway this is rated M s you warn from the beginning, though I repeat they won't be COMMON!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
